Forum:Banmoku
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the dōjutsu you wish to create. : The name of my dōjutsu is Banmoku or "many eyes."--CyberianGinseng 18:11, September 17, 2013 (UTC) 2. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : This dōjutsu has two abilities: teleportation and instantaneous communication. Banmoku does not involve space-time manipulation. Instead this dojutsu converts matter or energy into pure information bearing In'yōton chakra and then beams that chakra at the speed of light to any other banmoku user as normally undetectable rotating chakra signals similar to those used by Pein. Unlike Pein's jutsu, however, it has no range limitation and does not require transmission from the high ground as the signals pass effortlessly throug all known obstacles without interference. Upon signal reception, the dojutsu reverses the process, restoring the transmitted object to its natural state with no subjective experience of what occurred. Every eye of a banmoku user remains connected to every other eye of any other banmoku user in this manner. Instantaneous communication is accomplished similarly. Every user can see out of every eye of every other user. Sound can also be transmitted in this fashion at the whims of the user. :In order to use the teleportation aspect of this dojutsu communication via the eyes of a connecting banmoku user must be established. Then both the origin and destination eyes must be removed from their sockets. Once removed the eye releases yang chakra and enlarges in a manner similar to Akimichi body resize jutsu. The user or the user's guests can then enter the barrier covering the iris of the now giant eye and be converted for transport to another banmoku eye, where upon they are reconstituted into physical form. Visual or audio communication occurs without removal of the eyes as it remains necessary as preparation for teleportation. 3. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : Each naked eye only has one use limited to a five minute interval in which it remains active. Upon exceedance of this duration, the eye self-destructs by converting itself into pure chakra and dispersing so that no trace is left. Once removed banmoku eyes take three days to grow back into the empty sockets. The only exception to this rule occurs when eyes are sealed with a revitalizing technique that allows for indefinite usage. The Great Eye sealed in the ceremonial chambers in Himeji Honjin fits under this category. Eyes can also be sealed via scrolls, parchments, or even tattoos for prolonged usage. For some unknown reason, extensive use of this dojutsu over the period of a lifetime shortens the life-expectancy of the user by ten to fifteen years. It is possible to isolate a Banmoku eye or user with a space-time barrier and therefore cut off communication and transport. Also through some unknown technique, Kittu Batista was able to cancel Banmoku signals, destroying the subject under transport. This technique was not passed on upon Batista's apparent death. 4. Is your dōjutsu clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : This dojutsu is not clan specific. Users are always female and chosen amongst various sohei clans after in utero examinations indicate specific affinities strong in both yin and yang release. The Batista clan's secret techniques are required to seal the embryonic subjects with the Banomku bearing characteristics before birth. The child emerges with multiple eyes situated in the scalp, running down the sides of the neck and shoulders, and spreading across the back. Nictitating membranes protect these eyes when not in use. The dojutsu becomes available as soon as the child receives training in In'yōton release techniques. Children who successfully activate their dojutsu are removed from their clans and trained as diplomatic delegates for the Land of Whispering Bone. In times of war these kunoichi serve vital logistical support functions. 5. Does your dōjutsu evolve into a stronger version(s) of itself? If so, please repeat steps 1 and 2 below. : This dojutsu has no evolution capability. Admin Decision Category:Dōjutsu Applications